The present invention relates to a sports pub structure, and more particularly, to a virtual reality sports pub system having a structure in which a structure of a screen having a viewing angle of a virtual reality image as if sports broadcasting is performed in a scene stadium and a hall structure are combined to frequently receive a serving such as drinks while enjoying the virtual reality image.